After the Ending
by hound599
Summary: All the servants come back for a fight as mortals without their masters.
1. The Begininning

**Chapter 1 Prelude**

"Saber I'm going to the store" Shiro Emiya yelled to his ex-servant. It had been since the Holy Grail had been destroyed and for some odd reason all the servants had returned. Of course because he had won and destroyed the Holy Grail, all the servants wanted him dead. Some went to their masters and some killed their masters and others. The servants had all the same powers but were mortal. Suddenly Tosaka Rin yelled "I'll go too, I need a bag of chips anyways but when we get back we go straight to magus practice." Rin was waiting at the door by the time Shiro got his shoes on. Rin opened the door and stepped outside. Suddenly an arrow shot straight into Rin's arm. Shiro dragged her in and yelled "Saber get over here and bring the first aid kit." Saber came with the kit and said "is she going to be ok?" "I don't know, I will need to clean the wound before I can tell."


	2. The Fire

**Hey guys thank you all for reading my stories! This story (if anyone asks) is just an outburst of all my emotions!!! Pm (personal message) me plz! I hope you like it! **

"Shiro don't touch that, you could kill her!"Saber screamed. "Saber it's just a bandage!" Shiro exclaimed. "I don't care! Shiro I don't think you understand; she can't heal herself using Archer's mana like you can!"Saber yelled. Saber then stormed out of the room. "Shiro out, we don't have much time! We **HAVE** to leave **NOW**!"Illyasviel Von Inznbern yelled.

"What?! Why?!"A confused Shiro managed to get out. "I saw…."at this comment Illya burst out in tears. Shiro jumped up and ran to Illya; he cradled her head as she cried on his chest like a mother would. "It's okay honey, your okay now." Shiro said in a calm voice exactly as a mother would. "Berserker is outside! I don't know what he's doing but it's not good!" she cried. "Saber, pack the bags, NOW! We need to run!" Shiro yelled. "Let's go!" Rin whispered from behind them. "Tosaka, you are in no condition to go anywhere!"Shiro yelled. "Bags are packed Shiro!" Saber yelled. "Let's go!"Shiro yelled. They ran down a hallway only to find a fire erupting from one of the rooms.

"Holy Shit! My house!"Shiro yelled. The team turned to run when Shiro heard a faint mumble. "Oh my god! I think those ass-holes put live people just beyond the fire!" Shiro yelled. Before anyone could say anything Shiro had jumped through the fire. He saw a couple people and started panicking. He then reinforced the air to make a table on wheels. He loaded all the kids (who weren't any older than him) and plowed through the fire.

The team and the table of kids ran outside and through the city. They started running for Sakura-chan's house but then thought it wasn't such a good idea. So they ran for Tosaka's house. As soon as they got inside Rin went into overdrive, she was running around putting up protective spells. Suddenly she stopped, she was like a dog, and she was looking everywhere. Suddenly she finally spoke."Nobody move a muscle or make any noise." She quietly moved forward then thought better of it so she motioned for Shiro to go ahead and inspect the next room. Saber decided to go with him."Oh my GOD!"Shiro yelled and when he yelled the table he was still using mana to have vanished and the kids fell to the ground.

**Sorry guys that's all you get for this time. I had to build up some suspense!!! Hope you'll liked it!!!**


	3. The Happening

**Hey guys this is chapter 3! But who's counting?! HAHAHAHA! Hope you absolutely LOVE IT!**

"Oh my GOD!"Shiro yelled. "What, What?!" Rin screamed. Archer's clothes were thrown everywhere and the place was a total mess. As the stared they heard some groaning. The three friends looked at each other and panicked. It was total chaos as Shiro yelled "Saber hide, Rin what should we do?" "I don't know you dunce what do you think we should do?!"Rin replied. Saber had since disappeared when Shiro thought of something "Rin I have a plan!" he said.

The kids woke up and one of the girls said "Ben, Ansley, Alexa, and Jewel, are you guys ok?" one of the girls said. "Wait, Kayla, Anna, and Melissa aren't here." She said. "Hi I'm Shiro and this is Tosaka." "You can call me Rin!" "Yeargh" the boy named Ben yelled as he charged them. Shiro easily dodged him. The girls got the idea too and charged the three friends. After three minutes of fighting neither team had gotten a real advantage but it was clear to the kids that they weren't fighting three regular teens. Eventually the fighting stopped but only after they heard a scream.

"Ahhhhh!" Saber screamed. "Saber!"Shiro shouted and dashed off. Rin followed Saber and a dead Archer in a room. "Saber what happened?!" Shiro exclaimed. "Archer attacked me!" Saber yelled. "What's going on here!" the girl in charge of the group of kids yelled. Shiro explained to the kids what was happening and the kids were totally okay with it.

"Ok we want to help!" the girl who was in charge of the kids (She had said her name was Mariah) said. "Ok but you do know what you are up against don't you?!"Rin asked. "We do and we want to help. "I'm out then! You guys can have some money the Shiro but I'm out. "Rin said. Shiro didn't say anything but left along with his new group of friends. "What now guys?!" Shiro asked. "We need to leave the country!" Jewel said in a dark and depressing tone that only Jewel could do.

They put it to a vote and ended up flying. Saber couldn't get by the metal detectors without being detected so Shiro used some of his mana to make her invisible so she could sneak around the detector and officers. The flight was uneventful but as soon as they got there they realized they didn't have a house to stay at. Shiro remembered that he had lots of money from his father (not his real father but adoptive) back in Japan. Saber thought the same thing and mentioned that she had gotten that money and some valuable objects and packed them in Shiro's bag.

"What would we do without you Saber?!" Shiro exclaimed. They bought a house witch didn't cost much, but they all agreed it was great. It was a small house with only three bed room and one bath so they were pretty much asses to ankles in there but they managed day in and day out. Because they couldn't double the bathroom the boys used the backyard for a while, until the house behind was bought. They did end up doubling up in the bathroom so I got pretty awkward between Shiro and Saber. This time Shiro was sure to buy home insurance. "Shiro, I don't know how to put this, but it's time."Mariah said. "Time for what honey?"Shiro said and realized he sounded like their mothers. "The crows and Illya agree that it's time for the hunters to become the prey!" Mariah said.

"What do you mean?!"Shiro asked knowing that he wouldn't like the answer he was about to get. "We've seen Lancer and Rider walking around the house, so we think it's time to go on a servant and master hunt!"She replied bleakly. Shiro had his mouth agape at this and all he could do was nod slowly. "Ok" was all he could say before Berserker burst through the roof. "Shit!"Was all Shiro could say. "Everyone basement NOW!" Shiro yelled. Outside cars crashed, people yell and screamed, and died. The survivors ran to houses and lots came to Shiro's basement. Suddenly it stopped and everyone got really scared. Suddenly the door burst open and Tosaka's lifeless body fell down the stairs.

"Tosaka, no!"Shiro whispered to nobody but himself. Blood was smeared everywhere. Suddenly Lancer and Caster jumped down the steps. Shiro pushed Saber and the crew out a back window as it started. "Let's have some fun!"Lancer shouted.

Suddenly the duo attacked and nobody lived. The crew ran until they couldn't run anymore. They walked until they all became hungry. "Let's stop to get something!" Mariah yelled "I'm starved." They stopped at an all American diner. They ate and ate and ate. When the bill came and nobody was looking they ran for it.

They ran and walked and ran some more. Finally they decided that they were going to track down the servants. The team found some guns and stuff and set off on their quest. It took a while but finally they decided that Caster would be with her master from the war so they found his address and set off. He had moved so Caster could kill and help kill the other servants.

They arrived at his house and stood in a straight line. "You guys ready?!" Shiro asked. "Yea" they exclaimed in unison. "Ready or not here we come!!" Shiro shouted.

Did you guys like it?! I loved it as I wrote. THX! BYE! UNTILL NXT TIME!


End file.
